Scott Into The Fictionverse
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Scott Jones, and his best friend and pet hyena face a dangerous new threat when he was about to find the way home. The battle to defeat the enemy and restore harmony to the LEGO universe takes Scott and the rest of their friends to faraway, unexplored worlds that test their courage and faith. Section heading In aftermath, Scott Jones continued his journey to find a way home, reunited with Martin and Darlene. The powerful wizard, Wenlock arrives in Retrodimmsdaleville, and proclaims that masterminds wants to divided Timmy and Jimmy. After some debate over who that is, Mayhem's forces kidnap Timmy and Jimmy, taking them away. Darlene is injured and Martin reveals her past about how Darlene gained her powers. After that, Scott converts a spaceship to give pursuit. He travels out of the earth and en route, he is saved from colliding with an asteroid field by the rugged adventurer-assassin Roderick Masque. As Scott started to trained, Scott begins to gained several of Roderick’s mannerisms and hopes to impress Darlene with his hardened attitude. The two evade capture by Wenlock’s forces and join with Martin. Emmet devises a plan to rescue Timmy and Jimmy, which involves Martin switching off the program that's supposedly brainwashing the others and Scott destroying the reception tower encased in a temple. After hearing him suddenly scream, Darlene, complained with Princess Annika whom Darlene dislikes her when she was once a mascot, rushes out to find Wenlock standing over Martin. She, Annika and Brietta attacks Wenlock, who blocks her attack and claims his right to the bounty on Martin. He fights her with a double-edged sword. He gets Darlene in position to deliver a killing blow, but she grabbed the wand of light to to defeat Wenlock. As Darlene holds a injured Martin and wonders how she can save him, it is revealed that Darlene used to be a fanfic writer in the talent business. After Darlene points out the similarities between Adventure Time, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Fairly Odd Parents, Manolo remembers the day of their fates. That day, when Finn had decided helped Jimmy to stay with Timmy and Jimmy, Slicer and Crocker teamed up separated them, thereby Power Hour halfed. Darlene’s darkest secrets revealed, in addition she and Roderick discovers that Finn’s original creator was the Frederator studio that Timmy has. Scott, despite Roderick’s warning and facilitated by Pythor's manipulations, destroys the temple just as Roderick realizes that Pythor actually intends to bring upon the Darlene’s evil powers deliberately. In the reality world, the act of destroying the temple is represented by Finn angrily fighting with real Timmy and Jimmy. Hearing them bicker, Cosmo and Wanda gets furious and orders them to be cancelled, this event was actually Darlene’s evil powers. Scott was scared but is rescued by Roderick, who reveals he is an empathetic version of himself from the future. After being neglected for years once again this time by growing up after crashing in the asteroid field, he time-traveled back and stop Pythor’s intention of causing the Darlene becoming evil as revenge. Scott goes alone to ensure his existence. Darlene then goes to Roderick with Martin begs him to save Martin. After successfully recovering Martin. At the same time, Finn and Manolo were attacked by ghost man. Meanwhile, Roderick heard Scott in dire trouble, screaming in denial, and escapes from the clinic. He races off in pursuit, while Darlene sees the bag of Martin’s chips and becomes enraged. Going to find Slicer, Darlene confronts Slicer about lying to Roderick. He also discovers what is left of Finn and Manolo: a captured souls in preservation tubes. Slicer reveals that this is to fulfill a monthly quota that comes down, and presses a button that reveals Ghost Man from behind a screen. Crocker attacks Darlene, who dodges the attack and slices Ghost Man in half with her sword, which flies into and kills Slicer. Scott was attacked by Pythor, but Roderick rescue him. They overpower Pythor and destroy his time machine. Pythor turns redemptive but declares "no regrets" as he and his timeline are erased from existence. Scott convinces him that they can find a way to live together. A ring comes hurtling down the tube and it too late as Roderick is shredded by the ring and thrown into the air. Leaping after him, Scott manages to grab his remaining arm and use his sword to secure himself to the tube. His elbow joints cannot hold however and break loose, but not before Roderick is able to say goodbye, leaving Scott on the tube clutching his forearm. Scott convinces him that they can find a way to live together. Another ring comes hurtling down the tube and Gally's warning comes too late as Yugo is shredded by the ring and thrown into the air. Leaping after him, Gally manages to grab his remaining arm and use her knife to secure herself to the tube. His elbow joints cannot hold however and break loose, but not before Yugo is able to say goodbye, leaving Gally on the tube clutching his forearm. At sunset, Darlene, Martin and Scott are in the dump heap. They place Roderick’s forearm and Finn’s hat into a basket attached to a balloon, and release it in the direction of sky. Scott finally went home, averting Darlene’s secret. Once he get back to Grimsborough Emmet's dream house is rebuilt and Lucy reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Everything Is Awesome" much to Emmet's surprise.